


A son like you *Arthurs POV

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Mental Illness, lonelyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: This is my version of Arthurs point of view when it comes to the scene where he is watching the Murray Franklin show with Penny, fantasizing about meeting his father figure.
Kudos: 2





	A son like you *Arthurs POV

“Come sit.” my mother says says “Its starting!”

And that familiar music finally starts to play.

Oh! this is what I have been waiting for when I was with Dr Kane earlier today. I smile and turn the lights off to make it more cosy “Yaayy, Murray!”

I hurry up to get on the bed beside my mum and take off my shoes. Just hearing the melody of the show starting to air is special to me. It makes me feel something. I can`t explain it but its there inside of my heart and I really like it.

As soon as Murray is on the screen I drift away into another state of mind.

I`m not at apartment 8J anymore.

I`m right there with him at the show. In the audience, clapping and laughing for the dad I never had.

I try to seem happy for him.

He deserves one happy son.

But its hard trying to be happy all the time.

But I will smile at him.

And maybe, just maybe when I`m lucky enough I will get a hug from him.

Yeah…

Its true.

This really is the best part of the day.

Murray said the audience is looking good tonight. I`m part of the audience so it feels like he said it right to my face. I feel the corner of my mouth lifting . A smile. I scream at him "Yyyyyyaaaayyyyy". I have to tell him how much he means to me. I know I cant just go to him and explain that he is like a father to me but I can still say something meaningful, right? "I love you Murray".

Murray heard me. He heard my voice . He replies that he loves me too. I bet thats something personal. Maybe he doesnt say it just because I am sitting in teh crowd, maybe there is something more to it. We share a connection.

He asks them to shine their spotlight to me. Not only that, he is actually talking to me. Asking for my name. "I`m Arthur...My name`s Arthur". My voice isnt no longer unheard. "There is something special about you Arthur, I can tell". 

I knew it. I just knew that he sees me for who I am. Maybe he is able to see that light within me I am always trying to shine upon others.

He askes me where I am from and I tell him about me and mum. The audience is chuckeling and whispering because I am still living with her at my age, but Murray understands. I knew he would. He tells me that he is that kid who`s father went out for a pack of cigs and never came back. What a coincidence! It was the same for me. 

Penny never wanted to talk about my father. I dont have any memory of him. I was too little when he left and everytime I asked questions about him, my mother would get angry, so I just gave up on it when I was in my teen years.

We have so much in comment. I knew that somewhere out there must be people who are able to understand what I have been through. I knew there was a reason I always felt like he was the father I never had. I could have learned so much from him. I imagin being a little boy and Murray is teaching me how to play with the audience, how to entertain them right. Facial expressions and everything. Thats very important if you are doing stand up comedy. The audience is always looking at your face.And if Murray would have helped me with that, there would have been no reason to practice in the mirror every day. Because doing this can be exhausting. I need a real audience. Reactions.

I have to become a better comedian. So they`re all happy. I think Murray likes to make others happy,too. People are coming home after a long day of work, they turn on the tv and watch the Murray Franklin show to forget about anything for w while. To have a good laugh and everything. And thats what I want to give to people. Making their day a little bit more bearable by watching me telling jokes. 

Everything would have been easier if I had him as a father. I bet he would be proud of me today. My journal is filled with jokes lately and he would love the fact that I am able to write my own jokes. Wow. I can literally imagin him reading my diary and laugh at that last joke I just figured out. 

I also tell him that I take good care of my mother. He has to know that I´m a good son. I`ll do anything for my family.

"All that sacrifice she must love you very much". See? Murray understands it all. 

"She does! She always tells me to smile and put on a happy face. She said I was put here to spread joy and laughter!"

His "Wow" proofes that he is impressed. For a second I feel something inside of me. Must be happiness but I´m not sure because I had never known it. 

He askes me if I want to come up stage. I`m acting shy, I dont want him to think I wanna steal his show. But god, I think it really is happiness growing inside of me as I make my way up to the stage. The audience is clapping for me and I make a bow and smile at them. 

I`m Arthur. Arthur Fleck. And I know I can make you happy. Just let me. Please, just give me a chance. You will see.

Murray touches my arm. He whispers "That was great Arthur, thank you. I loved what you had to say. It made my day."

I thank him. I know its not enough but its all I can do.

"You know the lights, the show the audience and all that stuff. I`d give it up in a heartbeat to have a kid like you".

This means the world to me. 

A son like me!

I smile at him, feeling warm inside.

We hug and I hold him as tight as possible. Trying to actually feel his arms around me. I try. I try so hard to feel it because deep down I know i`m still sitting on that bed with a mother that never loved me.


End file.
